


Attack of the Jedi

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Ray and Ben are still on the quest.In the middle of the night, Ray has to go out and discovers something that makes him panic...





	Attack of the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Nancy posted a very beautiful pic in the FB Due South group.  
> This pic showed light pillars and she wondered if Fraser ever saw this...
> 
> I answered “I don't know but I can make it happen.“
> 
> So, that's why I wrote this in the middle of the night.
> 
>  
> 
> Nancy, that's for you and thank you kindly for the inspiration.  
> Enjoy!

Ray hated that! He hated waking up in the middle of the night because he had to pee.

He hated it because he had to crawl out of the warm tent, into the freezing cold.

Out of the warm, cuddly sleeping bag he shared with Fraser and Dief because they shared the warmth.  
Fraser and Dief were always warm, only him, Ray, was constantly cold and he was freezing.

And that he had to go out at night was Fraser's fault. He kept admonishing him to drink enough to keep him from drying up.

Dehydrating, Fraser called it.

Ray had laughed at him.

"It's winter, Fraser!"

But Fraser had instantly dropped into his lecture mode and had long and broadly explained to Ray why you can dehydrating quickly in winter.

 

Well, now it was time again and Ray crawled out of the warm sleeping bag, muttering and cursing.

He looked in the light of the flashlight over to Fraser and Dief.

Dief blinked at him, but Fraser lay on his back with his hands on his chest, his mouth slightly open and snoring softly.

"Sleeps like a rock and I have to torture myself here ...", he complained. "Do you have to go out too, Dief?" He asked the wolf, but he didn't think so.  
Dief skilfully ignored the blond American.

Ray mumbled something about a pretentious wannabe-wolf.

Ray ran his hands through his blond, spiked hair and sighed.

He had to get dressed, even if he was out for only a short time.

That too Fraser had taught him.

The man was so annoying sometimes ...

But Ray obediently obeyed, albeit moaning and cursing, knowing the Mountie was right.

After all, he grew up here. In the big white nothing of the Arctic circle.

Ray had suggested that he could sleep in his complete clothes, then he saved himself the dressing. But Fraser shook his head and replied that he should take off his clothes except for the thermal underwear in the evening, otherwise he would freeze.

Ray didn't get it, but he denied the question, well knowing that then only a complex, scientific explanation would be due.

Well ...

He put the flashlight next to him and gathered up his clothes.

Almost every day, Fraser told him to be more orderly with his belongings, so he could find everything in case of an emergency.

But in the evening he was usually so tired that he didn't care where his clothes ended up after he undressed.

 

It took a while for him to put on the warm, thick clothes layer by layer.

In the end came the boots and the toque, which he pulled over his ears.

Then he opened the zipper to the exit and gasped as the icy air streamed into the warm tent.

 

He climbed outside and quickly closed the tent so that it didn't cool down inside.

 

Damn, that was cold! It had to be -40°C ... Celsius ... he already thought like a Canadian!

Ray grinned and walked a few paces behind the tent.

Even though it was quite light, he just looked at the ground at his feet, so as not to stumble or get into some weird crack of ice.

Fraser constantly warned him to watch out as if he were a child.

But actually he liked that, it showed him that the Canadian cared about him.

"If you have to go out, Ray, don't go more than a few steps away from the tent." Fraser had said. "In this landscape, you can get lost very fast when the tent gets out of sight."

Ray had laughed, but one morning it actually happened.

He just wanted "a little privacy," as he had explained to Fraser, and he replied, "That's okay, Ray, but don't go out of sight of the tent."

Ray was upset. Sometimes Fraser was so annoying ... And then he deliberately went further than allowed. A sudden snowfall took away his vision and, indeed, he couldn't find his way back.

But only a few minutes later, Fraser and Dief arrived and brought him back.

 

He was only a few metres from the tent, but would be frozen if the two hadn’t found him.

That had been a scary experience and since then he has become more cautious.

 

He quickly did his business, then looked up and looked out at the landscape between scarf, toque and hood.

He had noticed that it was incredibly quiet. Absolutely no noise.

Okay, otherwise they were permanently surrounded by wind and now it was absolutely windless and icy.

 

But what was that?

In the distance, Ray saw several colored pillars of light rising into the sky.

Red, orange, blue, green ....

 

What the hell…?!

JEDI!

Damned! The Jedi attacked the earth!

These were lightsabers!

He knew that from Star Wars.

Only he didn't know that those damned things were so huge.

 

Suddenly he was wide awake.

They had to do something!

They had to warn the world ...

 

"FRASER!" He shouted and ran back to the tent.

"Fraser! Wake up, the Jedi are attacking the earth!"

He tore open the tent's zipper in panic.

 

Benton Fraser was suddenly awake.

Someone called out to him in panic.

Ray!

He sat up jerkily.

Dief barked.

Ben Fraser hurriedly searched for his clothes, shouting, "Ray? What happened?"

 

At that moment, the tent entrance was torn open and an excited Ray crawled inside.

From the hooded face stared two huge, blue-gray eyes.

Then Ray freed his face from the clothes and hyperventilated: "Fraser! Come over! Quick ... Out there ... the Jedi ... the Jedi are attacking us ... "

"What?" Fraser didn't understand. Confused, he rubbed his thumb over his brow.

"Everything alright, Ray? Do you suffer from hypothermia? Hallucinations?" 

But Ray didn't respond. "Come on and look at this!" He gasped.

"Damn it, Fraser, Jedi lightsabers are huge!"

Benton Fraser shook his head and dressed quickly.

He had no idea what his friend wanted from him, so he decided to simply follow him and get himself a picture of what Ray wanted to show him so desperately.

 

When Ben left the tent, Ray was already outside, pointing excitedly to the horizon.

"There, Fraser! Look at this! The Jedi are coming!"

 

Fraser stopped and looked awed to the horizon.

"Beautiful," he said, overwhelmed.

 

"Beautiful? Are you crazy? We have to warn the population ... ", Ray countered impatiently.

 

"What?" Ben asked. Ray groaned. Otherwise the Mountie wasn't that stupid.

"These are the lightsabers of the Jedi, Fraser!" He called annoyed. "Star Wars, do you get it?"

 

Ben suddenly started to laugh.

He had read an article about a new "Star Wars" movie some time ago, and since Ray was a TV junkie, he believed that these pillars of light rising into the sky in different colors were Jedi lightsabers.

 

At first Ray looked at him skeptically. Had Fraser lost his mind?

But he had never heard him laugh like that before.

And he liked it.

For the first time, he realized that he had never seen his best friend so happy and detached.

He was happy too.

Ray smiled widely.

 

"Oh, Ray, Ray, Ray." Fraser said, still grinning. "These aren't Jedi lightsabers, they are light pillars. A very rare weather phenomenon.  
They arise only in absolute calm, by the reflection of the light by ice crystals in very cold air ... "

 

"Fraser?"

 

"Yes, Ray?"

 

“Shut up."

 

“Understood."

 

...

 

"Fraser?"

 

"Yes, Ray?"

 

"I liked the version with the lightsabers and the Jedi better than your boring, scientific explanation."

 

"Me too, Ray ..."


End file.
